the vampires
by Keka15
Summary: Kagome es raptada por un vampiro, ¿podrá su amor estar por encima de sus razas, incluso sabiendo que pueden morir a causa de esto? INUxKAG. reviews plis!
1. la noche

CAP.1 La noche

La noche, momento de descanso, tranquilidad, pero para muchas personas eso no es mas que el comienzo del dia, es la hora en la que todos los borrachos, drogatas, violadores… todo tipo de loco, pero… no solo para humanos… sino que tambien… para los vampiros… seres sin sentimientos ni corazon que cazan por la noche y duermen por el dia, se alimentan de la sangre de sus victimas, con un mordisco en el cuello, succionan toda su sangre y las matan, casi nunca dejan supervivientes, solo aquellas personas que ellos eligen, a los cuales les muerden de la misma manera, pero dejando una pequeña cantidad de sangre para que vivan… después de eso… se convierten en cazadores de la noche… en vampiros…

Kagome Higurashi corria por las calles de Tokio buscando algun lugar en el que refugiarse de la lluvia, en que hora se le habia ocurrido ir a estudiar a casa de una amiga y no coger paraguas sabiendo que iba a llover.

Al dar la vuelta por una esquina diviso unos pocos metros mas adelante un bar, tenia las luces encendidas aun, así que supuso que estaria abierto, se dirigio corriendo hacia el, se escurrio un poco las ropas y entro.

Al principio sus sentidos se cegaron al entrar, debido a la cantidad de humo que habia y el olor a cerveza, tosio un par de veces y se dirigio a la barra, mientras tres hombres que habia en ella observaban todos sus movimientos.

Se sento en una de las sillas apartada de los demas, el mesero se acerco y le puso una jarra de cerveza, ella se sorprendio ya que no habia pedido nada.

Kagome: perdone, yo no le e pedido nada

Mesero: se lo envian aquellos tres señores de alli

El mesero señalaba a aquellos hombres que hacia un rato no paraban de mirarla, ella se asomo para verlos y estos le saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa picara que asusto a Kagome.

Kagome: gra-gracias pero no lo quiero, adios!

Mesero: espera, chica!

Pero Kagome no le habia escuchado porque ya habia salido del bar, el mesero suspiro resignado y volvio a su tarea, los tres hombres miraron como la chica se habia ido y decidieron salir tambien.

Kagome caminaba por la calle a paso lento, iba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos detrás de ella, miro hacia atrás y vio a los tres hombres de la barra, asus tada, empezo a correr.

Los hombres la imitaron y empezaron a correr detrás de ella, Kagome dio la vuelta a una esquina y vio que no habia salida ya que era un callejón, intento dar la vuelta pero los hombres ya estaban alli y a medida que ella se alejaba ellos se acercaban mas.

Hombre1: niña, te hemos ofrecido una cerveza y la has rechazado

Hombre2: pagaras por ello

Hombre3: esque acaso no te gusta aceptar cosas de extraños?

Kagome: n-no, no es eso

Hombre3: entonces? (estando a un palmo de ella)

Kagome: esque, n-no bebo

Hombre1: vaya, vaya, la niñita no bebe

Hombre2: ya es hora de que aprendas los placeres de la vida

Kagome: no, por favor

Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella y la tiraron al suelo, sacaron una navaja y empezaron a desgarrarle toda la ropa mientras Kagome gritaba y pataleaba para intentar quitarselos de encima, uno de los hombres metio su mano debajo de la falda de Kagome y esta se aterrorizo.

Kagome: nooooooooooooooooooooo! Ayudenme! Por favor!

Hombre3: nadie te ayud…. Ahhh!

Hombres1,2: que ha pasad…. Ahhh!

De repente una sombra salio y elimino a los tres hombres de un solo golpe, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando a Kagome, quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el misterioso hombre se dirigio hacia ella y se puso a su estatura.

Kagome: quien eres?

¿: de eso no te tienes que preocupar ahora… (acariciandole la cara), te tienes que preocupar de quien eres tu…

Kagome: quien…. Soy yo? N-no lo se (mirando al hombre) quien soy?

¿: eres… (acercandose a ella) mi proxima victima…

El hombre se acerco a su cuello, saco sus colmillos y mordio ligeramente el cuello de la chica, quien dio un pequeño grito de dolor al notar los colmillos clavados en ella, poco a poco iba succionando la sangre de la joven, mientras ella se debilitaba mas y mas…

Cuando termino se miraron mutuamente, y lo ultimo que la chica vio, fueron unos preciosos ojos dorados…. Después… todo se volvio oscuro…

CONTINUARA!


	2. ¿por que?

CAP.2 ¿Por qué?

Porque?... porque?... porque….

Un chico de ojos marrones y pelo negro daba vueltas por su habitación preguntandose el porque del suceso, se detuvo un momento, junto los pies, puso una mano en su menton, con la otra apoyada en el brazo contrario, y la cabeza agachada.

Estuvo varios minutos en esa postura pensando, para después concluir con una agitación de la cabeza en forma de negacion.

Porque?... porque?... porque….

Se maldijo a si mismo, no se podia permitir ser tan debil, y mucho menos por una humana.

Volvio a detenerse, pero esta vez dirigio su mirada hacia una hermosa cama color marfil, con cortinas de seda claras, donde descansaba una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

FLASH BACK

El vampiro se encontraba en lo alto de un rascacielos buscando a la que seria su siguiente victima.

De pronto diviso a una bella chica salir de un bar, y detrás de ella tres hombres, decidio que la chica seria su proxima victima así que los siguió.

Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y sin salida, un lugar perfecto para su ataque, pero habia un problema, los hombres.

Si ellos llegaran a verle seria un problema para su especie, asi que por su propio bien debia evitar a toda costa que le vieran.

Cuando los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre la indefensa chica, el aprovecho, mientras ellos estaban distraidos en extraerla la ropa, y se puso a sus espaldas.

Con un golpe limpio los dejo insconcientes a todos, y fuera el peligro de ser visto, se dirigio hasta su manjar.

La chica estaba delirando, estaba asustada, el se acerco, y tras adormecerla un poco la mordio en el cuello.

Succionaba poco a poco su delicada sangre mientras la respiración de la joven se volvia agitada.

En cada succión que daba, la chica suspiraba, como si lo estuviera disfrutando, lo que hacia que el excitara.

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con toda su sangre, la chica movio su cabeza y le miro a los ojos, el la miro y se quedo muy sorprendido de lo que vio.

Estaba sonriendole, y ademas en sus ojos no mostraba miedo ni rabia, sino ternura…. En esos hermsoso ojos chocolates…. Después la chica se desmallo.

Antes de dejarle a la chica dar u ultimo aliento, se quedo mirandola, le observo el rostro aun con los colmillos en el cuello, desde sus ojos ahora cerrados, su nariz respingona, sus pomulos palidos debido a la perdida de sangre y por ultimos sus labios… esos hermosos labios que, aun palidos, se notaban rosados…

Retiro los colmillos de su cuello y poso una de sus manos en los labios de la chica, lo acariciaba lentamente mientras los observaba absorto.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, cogio a la chica en brazos y salio de alli.

Se dirigio hacia su castillo, con los demas de su especie.

Unos criados le recibieron y el entro sin decir palabra con la chica en brazos antes miradas mezcladas con asombro y celos.

Entro en una habitación contigua a la suya, con la cual se conectaba, asique podria vigilar los movimientos de la chica cuando quisiera.

La deposito en la cama, se transformo en su forma humana y se quedo observandola un largo rato, para después hacerse una preguntar… aun sin respuesta…

FIN FLASH BACK

Como el seguia sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que la chica hacia gestos y movimientos, lo cual llevo a que se despertara, el se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco.

Kagome no sabia donde estaba, se sentia muy mareada y debil, tenia ganas de vomitar, forzando un poco la vista recorrio el lugar donde se encontraba con la mirada, parecia una habitación, miro hacia abajo, se encontraba sobre una cama, y al lado de la cama se encontraba un hombre.

Kagome: ahhh! Me asustaste

¿: como te encuentras?

Kagome: mareada y cansada

¿: no sientes… algo extraño? Como si no fueras tu?

Kagome: ….mmm… no…

¿: comprendo…

Kagome: quiero darte las gracias

¿: porque (en tono serio)

Kagome: porque me salvaste de un hombre muy raro…

¿: jajajaja! Ese hombre raro soy yo, y no soy hombre… soy vampiro…

Kagome: que?

¿: a partir de ahora seras una de los nuestros y te quetadaras aquí para siempre!

Kagome: no!

¿: a partir de ahora sere tu amo, puedes llamarse señor Inuyasha

Kagome: (al borde de las lagrimas) porque?

Inuyasha: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, después salio de la habitación dejando a Kagome llorando, para dirigirse a la suya.

Inuyasha pensamiento: porque? Porque demonios no la pude matar? Y porque no se transformo en vampiro?

CONTINUARA!

Olaaaa! Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! muxos bss! cuidense!

Keka.


	3. cambios

Olaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero mi ordenador esta estropeado, por ello tardare mas en poner lo scapitulos hasta q m lo arreglen (k espero k sea pronto) sin mas les dejo la conti (gracias a un mensaje k m enviaron) spero k les guste. Muxos bss!

CAP. 3 Cambios

Una bella chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre una cama…. Pero no estaba sola… al lado de la joven muchacha, arrodillado en el borde la cama se encontraba un vampiro de ojos ambarinos…

Este solo observaba a la chica iluminada por la luz de la luna, ni siquiera pestañeaba, llevaba ya un rato ahí viendola, y aun no se cansaba…

Observó que la chica tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, debido a que habia estado llorando toda la noche hasta quedar dormida… y todo por su culpa…

Se inclino un poco y alargo una mano, acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de la joven dormida y suspiro… se estaba volviendo loco…

Siguió observandola durante un largo rato, hasta que de improvisto puso cara de enfado, y de un rapido movimiento quito su palida mano de la mejilla de la chica y se levanto, dio media vuelta y con un maldicion´´ que mascullo entre sus dientes salio de la habitación…

La mañana siguiente llego y con ella unos molestos rayos de sol que despertaron a una bella chica de su profundo sueño

Se levanto pesadamente y se restrego los ojos, pero cuando se quito las manos de la cara se encontro con el dueño de unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con intensidad…

Inuyasha se le quedo mirando, tenia un aspecto deplorable, el pelo todo enredado, la ropa sucia, la cara manchada, ojeras…. De verdad habia pasado mala noche…

Kagome se asusto por su presencia y dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás acompañado de un pequeño grito que hizo mover algo el la cabeza del poderoso vampiro.

Kagome pensamiento: orejas?

Inuyasha: toma

Inuyasha alargo un brazo y Kagome bajo la miraba para ver lo que llebava en la mano, y se sorprendio al ver lo que era.

Inuyasha: date un baño y pontelo

Kagome lo cogio, era un vestido, pero un tanto extraño, parecia de…

Inuyasha: a partir de ahora seras mi sirvienta personal

Kagome: que?

Inuyasha: lo que has oido

Kagome: porque?

Inuyasha: porque quiero tenerte vigilada dia y noche, y no hay mas que hablar (saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo)

Kagome se quedo mirando el vestido, era negro hasta la rodilla, con un delantal blanco, era de manga corta y vuelta, el cuello abierto con bordados blancos, medias hasta los muslos blancas, unos zapatos negros con bastante tacon y una diadema para el pelo tipica de una sirvienta.

Kagome pensamiento: si le hago algun que otro arreglo no quedara mal, pero… si no hago lo que el me dice me matara, y necesito encontrar una forma de salir de aquí… solo tengo que aguantar hasta que se me ocurra algo….

Kagome suspiró y se metio al baño, abrio el grifo del agua caliente y dejo que la bañera se llenara para poder darse su merecido baño.

---con Inuyasha---

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado para otro, estaba nervioso, nervioso por algo que podia ser cierto, y que podia acabar con todos los de su especie…

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha salio de la habitación de Kagome aun maldiciéndose a si mismo, hasta que fue interrumpido por otro vampiro mas anciano.

¿: señor Inuyasha, que es lo que le preocupa de la muchacha?

Inuyasha: anciano Myoga

Myoga: no sera que esta usted preocupado por ella?

Inuyasha: claro que no! Lo que pasa es que….

Myoga: y bien?

Inuyasha: no la pude transformar en vampiro…

Myoga: si recuero bien, solo hay una razon por la qur no haya sido posible su trasformacion

Inuyasha: cual?

Myoga: que sea una… sacerdotisa….

Inuyasha: una sacerdotisa? Quieres decir que es como Midoriko?

Myoga: posiblemente

Inuyasha: pero si eso es verdad, que debo hacer?

Myoga: tienes dos opciones, o la matas, o consigues que sea una de nosotros por propia voluntad antes de que se entere que es sacerdotisa, si llegara a enterarse podria ser nuestro fin…

Inuyasha: pensare en ello

Myoga: espero haberte sido de ayuda

Mygoga se fue dejando a Inuyasha solo con sus pensamientos…

FIN FLASH BACK

Inuyasha: que debo hacer… (poniendose las manos en la cabeza)

CONTINUARA!

spero q les aya gustado! muxos bss! cuidense! bye! y no se olviden d postear!

keka.


	4. acercamientos

Olaaaa! Muxisimas gracias x los comentarios y x todo ese apoyo k m dan! aki le sdjo la conti! spero q les guste! muxos bss!

CAP.4 Acercamientos

Kagome cogio una toalla y se la enrolló al cuerpo, se coloco una toalla en la cabeza y salio del baño.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando el vestido que la habia dado Inuyasha, fruncio el ceño, no se iba a vestir de sirvienta, ni mucho menos.

Agarro el vestido con furia y le arranco las mangas, después cogio el delantal y lo rompio todo hasta quedarse solo con la cuerda, por ultimo, cogio la diadema y le quito toda la tela.

Volvio a mirar el vestido y sonrio satisfactoriamente, si iba a estar ahí por lo menos estaria a gusto, se puso el vestido y se enrollo la cuerda justo debajo del pecho en forma de cinta, se puso los zapatos de tacon, la diadema y salio de la habitación.

Camino por un gran pasillo con el que comunicaban millones de puertas que, seguramente, conducirian a habitaciones.

Llego al final del pasillo y se encontro con una enorme puerta, titubeante la abrio y se encontro con el mejor de sus sueños.

Habia un gran salon detrás de la puerta y en ese salon habia muchas personas! No era la unica retenida por aquel horrible vampiro! Avanzo alegremente a paso rapido para hablar con alguien, pero a medida que iba andando disminuia su paso, hasta parar completamente, la gente se veia rara, parecia que les gustaba estar ahí y hasta juraria que celebraban algo! Volteo rapidamente con intencion de volver a su habitación pero choco contra algo.

Levanto la cabeza y se encontro con dos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente, estaba tan perdida en esos ojos que no supo en que momento la cogio en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación (la de el), la tumbo en la cama y empezo a besarle el cuello, y ella no se resistia ¿poque, el empezo a acariciarla, ella no notaba las caricias que el le daba, simplemente tenia la mirada perdida en el techo, y una lagrima salio de sus ojos, perdiendose…

Tampoco supo cuando, pero el peso que tenia encima y la besaba y acariciaba desaparecio, oyo una especia de golpes y algun que otro gruñido, después noto como la subian a un hombro muy muro, mientras que de cintura para arriba quedaba colgando en una ancha espalda y sus pies al lado contrario. La sacaron de la habitación y la llevaron a la suya (la de ella) y la acostaron de nuevo en la cama.

Un nuevo peso se coloco sobre ella, pero este se sentia mejor que el anterior, este no la besaba ni acariciaba, simplemente observaba.

Poco después recupero el control de su cuerpo y miro al intruso, se encontro de bruces con unos hermosos ojos ambarinos que la miraban intensamente.

Inuyasha: estas bien? No te hizo nada?

Kagome: que paso?

Inuyasha: Kouga te hipnotizo, por eso no te podias mover

Kagome: para que?

Inuyasha rio burlonamente.

Inuyasha: que puede buscar un hombre de una mujer? Y mas asi vestida?

Kagome le dio un empujon y se puso de pie.

Kagome: no me gustaba el traje que me diste, asique le hice algunos cambios.

Inuyasha: debes obedecerme, o te volvera a pasar lo mismo

Kagome: puedo defenderme yo sola

Inuyasha apreto los dientes, se dirigio hacia ella, la cogio de los hombros y la volteo bruscamente.

Inuyasha: que podias defenderte tu sola? Ja! No me hagas reir! Esuq eno eres consciente de lo que te hubiera hecho si yo no llego a pararle los pies?

Kagome bajo la cabeza avergonzada, el tenia razon, sino hubiera sido por el aquel hombre la habria…

Se hecho a llorar en su sbrazos sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha titubeo un poco pero después la abrazo protectoramente, estaba temblando y estaba sustada.

Estuvieron asi hasta que ella se calmo, cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo la separo de el rapidamente.

Inuyasha: no quiero que salgas de la habitación

Kagome: que? Y porque la otra gente si puede?

Inuyasha: no son gente, son vampiros, sino como te explicas lo de Kouga?

Kagome callo, el volvia a llevar la razon, estaba completamente perdida en aquel lugar. Lo miro furiosa y levanto la barbilla.

Kagome: no pienso ser tu criada.

Inuyasha se enfurecio ante su desobediencia, la tomo por la muñeca bruscamente y la volteo hacia el pegandola a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha acerco su cara a la de ella, y sus labios quedaron a milímetros de tocarse, sus respiraciones se agitaron incontroladamente.

Inuyasha: haras lo que yo te diga… por tu propio bien…

Kagome: yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Inuyasha habia acortado la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, la beso despacio y con ternura, lamiendo su labio inferior mientras esta solo se dedicab a disfrutar de las caricias. El pidio paso al interior de su boca con la lengua, y ella gustosa le concedio el paso. Sus lenguas bailaban acompasadas, explorando la boca del otro con un hambre insaciable, con un ardor y una pasion desenfrenadas, saboreando y degustando todo en su interior pero…

Inuyasha rompio el beso y volteo la cara, aun la sujetaba, sus dientes estaban apretados y su mano apretaba la muñeca de Kagome, a tal punto de lastimarla.

Kagome: Inuyasha, me estas lastimando

Kagome emitio un quejido que hizo volver a la realidad a Inuyasha, solto su muñeca y se dirigio a la puerta con paso firme, y murmurando un maldicion´´ casi inaudible pero escuchado por Kagome, salio por la puerta dando un portazo y dejando a una chica algo confusa y agitada.

CONTINUARA!

spero q les aya gustado! muxos bss! cuidense! bye!

keka.


	5. descubrimientos

CAP. 5 Descubrimientos

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un sillon, con la mano apoyada en el menton, gesto furioso y penstivo. Cerro la mano y estampo el puño contra uno de los apoyaderos laterales del sillon. Se lenvanto y empezo a dar vueltas por la habitación, como desesperado, giraba de un lado a otro, como intentando buscar la solucion a un problema imposible de resolver. Cansado, se sento de nuevo en el sillon, soltando un suspiro. Miro hacia el frente, a su acompañante.

Inuyasha: cuando te enteraste Toutousai?

Toutousai: hace unas horas, para mi tambien ha sido una sorpresa

Inuyasha: deberias haberme avisado antes!

Toutousai: pero Inuyasha, te estuvimos buscando todos por el reino, buscamos por todos tus lugares habituales, y no estabas

Inuyasha recordo lo que estuvo haciendo horas atrás en la habitación de Kagome y desvio la mirada.

Inuyasha: eso no es excusa

Toutousai: pero… como quieras

Inuyasha: y bueno, a que hora llegara aproximadamente?

Toutousai: poco después de que anochezca

Inuyasha: aun hay tiempo

Toutousai: que piensas hacer con la chica?

Inuyasha: de eso me ocupo yo…… GUARDIAS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto pesadamente, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, se desvelo debido al beso que le dio Inuyasha. Estuvo dando vueltas por la cama pensando en porque la beso, una arranque? El lo deseaba? O simplemente porque si? No pudo evitar albergar un sentimiento de alegria, aunque no supo porque, y otra de sus dudas era porque Inuyasha habia salido asi de la habitación rompiendo de aquella manera el beso, se canso de ella? No el gusto?... se sintio triste, no daba la talla, no era suficiente para el aunque… que importaba eso? Ella era humana, el vampiro, no congeniaban, habia habido algun roce que otro pero…. algo mas que eso? Imposible, totalmente impensable, y ademas, que pensarian sus padres? Y el clan de vampiros? Para que la aceptaran se tendria que volver un vampiro pero… y su familia, aunque tambien estaba la posibilidad de que Inuyasha se convirtiera en humano pero… y su clan? Todo estaba en contra de ellos, cualquier cosa seria imposible, a no ser que renunciaran a todo y se escaparan pero… porque pensaba en el? Porque queria irse con el? Es que acaso….

Kagome: creo que saldre a despejarme un poco…

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la brio, pero tan facil como la habia abierto, unos guardias que estaban en frente de su puertaza cogieron de los brazos y la metieron de nuevo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Kagome, extrañada, intento volver a abrir la puerta, pero estaba siendo bloqueada, insatisfecha comenzo a golpear la puerta pidiendo explicaiones, hasta que uno de los guardias contexto.

Guardia: el señor Inuyasha nos a pedido personalmente que nos encarguemos de que usted no salga hoy para nada de su aposento.

Kagome: que? Y con que derecho?

Kagome esperó, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, asi que de nuevo comenzo a golpear la puerta.

Kagome: eh! seguis ahí? Contestad! Por favor!

Pero nadie contestaba a sus suplicas, se dirigio hacia la otra puerta, la que comunicaba con la habitación de Inuyasha, e intento abrirla, sin resultado alguno, estaba cerrada por el otro lado, resignada, se tumbo sobre la cama, estaba exhausta y cansada, asi que aprovechando que no podia salir se echó una cabezadita, mientras una nueva pregunta rondaba por su mente…. Porque Inuyasha no la dejaba salir?...

Horas mas tarde Kagome despertaba, miro por la ventana, era casi de noche, habi adormido mas de lo esperado, tenia hambre, no habi ani comido ni desayunado, miro la puerta de la habitación, en el suelo estaba su cena, se levanto de la cama, se acerco y la cogio, volvio a su posición anterior y empezo a comer, por lo menos me dan de comer´´ pensó.

Acabó de cenar, dejo la bandeja donde estaba y se tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Kagome: estoy aburrida…. Y no tengo sueño….

Se levanto y se dirigio hacia la ventana, habia una brisa refrescante, se coloco bien el pelo ya que el viento se lo despinaba. Miro a un lado y se fijo en algo, la ventana de Inuyasha estaba abierta, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que no estaba, sonrio maliciosamente y se apoyó en su ventana, saco el cuerpo por la misma, miro hacia abajo y un escalofrio la recorrio de arriba abajo, estaba muy alto, si se caia se moriria, asi que era mejor tener cuidado, paso una mano a la otra ventana y se agarro con fuerza, luego un pie, y finalmente la otra mano y el otro pie, solto un suspiro de tranquilidad y se metio a la habitación, se sorprendio al verla, parecia el de uan persona normal, no de un vampiro, empezo a inspeccionarla, tenia varios libros, y muchos de ellos interesantes, la cama estaba bien hecha, la habitación ordenada y….

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y pararse delante de la puerta de la habitación, se escondio rapidamente debajo del escritorio. Abrieron al puerta y por el ruido de los pasos, habian entrado dos personas, una tenia tacones, asi que debia ser mujer…. Mujer? Inuyasha tenia novia?

Abandono sus pensamientos ya que las personas empezaron a hablar, una desde la puerta y otra a su lado.

Inuyasha: y bien? A que se debe el placer de tu presencia?

¿: vamos Inuyasha, guardate las formalidades, nos conocemos bien… (acercandose a el)

Inuyasha: aun no me has respondido, Kikyo (apartandose)

Kikyo: esta bien, vengo para hablar contigo y proponerte algo

Inuyasha: proponerme? El que?

Kikyo: veras, tu eres el jefe de los vampiros, casi se podria decir que eres el rey

Inuyasha: al grano Kikyo, por favor

Kikyo: y como rey que eres… (acercandose nuevamente a el y quedando en frente de Kagome) necesitaras una reina que te ayude a gobernar y te de hijos, verdad?

Kagome pensamiento: reina? Hijos?

Tenia que averiguar quien era la mujer que hablaba, asi que saco una mano y se asomo un poco por debajo del escritorio, pero aun no podia ver bien la mujer.

Kikyo: (quedando a centímetros de Inuyasha) y bien? Que te parece la propuesta?

Inuyasha: (apartandola de un empujon) ahora mismo estoy bien, no necesito de una reina

Al empujar a Kikyo, hizo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, empotrandose contra el escritorio, con tan mala suerte que piso la mano de Kagome que estaba fuera. Kagome, sin poder remediarlo dio un grito de dolor, le habia clavado la punta del tacon en la mano. Se llevo rapidamente la mano al pecho y empezo a sobarsela, hasta que se dio cuenta de su erros, habia gritado, y ellos la habrian oido, conclusión, habia sido descubierta.

Inuyasha y la mujer miraron hacia el escritorio, Kikyo se agacho y saco a Kagome tirando de la camisa. Kagome miro a la muer, tenia el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros y la tez blanca, era muy hermosa.

Kikyo: Inuaysha, me puedes explicar esto?

Inuyasha pensamiento: mierda!

Inuyasha: veras… ella es… mi nueva sirvienta

Kikyo: (mirando a Kagome) mmm… es muy rara… como te llamas?

Kagome: Ka-Ka-Kagome

Kikyo: que nombre mas absurdo

Kagome se levanto del suelo enfadada, y encaro a Kikyo

Kagome: como que absurdo? Mi nombre no es absurdo!

Kikyo: como osas levantarme la voz! Eres una simple criada! Y como tal debes respetarme!

Kagome: no! Estoy aquí por la fuerza! El me trajo aquí! (señalando a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha pensamiento: mierda! Ahora lo descubrira todo!

Kikyo: que? Quieres decir que no eres una vampiro?

Kagome: no! Y me alegro de no serlo!

Kikyo: maldita niña! Vas a aprender modales!

Kikyo alzo la mano con intencion de golpear a Kagome, esta se cubrio con los brazos la cara, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, y cuando estuvo apunto de asestarle el golpe, una luz rosada proveniente de Kagome la rechazó.

Tanto Kikyo como Kagome se sorprendieron.

Kikyo: eres una sacerdotisa?

Kagome: que?

Kikyo: Inuyasha! Tu lo sabias?

Inuaysha: si…

Kikyo: que? Y aun asi la trajiste! Como te atreves! Estas poniendo en peligro a tu propio clan!

Inuyasha: lo se!

Kikyo: pues a que esperas para matarla! Si no lo haces tu lo hare yo misma!

Kikyo se dirigio de nuevo a Kagome, pero esta vez era diferente, los ojos la brillaban, tenia colmillos y garras, y las alas empezaban a aparecer a su espalda.

Levanto su brazo de nuevo, Kagome quiso hacer lo de hace un momento, pero no sabia como controlarlo, el miedo la inundo, era su fin, pero…

Inuyasha paro en seco el brazo de Kikyo, apretandolo fuertemente, haciendo que ella soltara un quejido de dolor.

Inuyasha: no te atrevas a tocarla, se lo que hago

Kikyo: esta me la pagaras Inuyasha

Y sin mas desapareció, dejandolos nuevamente solos, y a la espera de una larga discusión.

CONTINUARA!


	6. encuentros desafortunados

CAP. 6 Encuentros desafortunados

Inuyasha se dirigio a Kagome, quien le miraba horrorizada, ya que el se veia muy enfadado. La tomo del brazo bruscamente y la arrastro hasta la cama para después tirarla de malas maneras en ella.

Kagome se sento a horcajadas en la cama y se arrincono contra la pared. Inuyasha estaba enfadado y ella tenia miedo de que pudiera hacerla algo.

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, dando vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación.

Inuyasha: que demonios hacias fuera de tu habitación? Deje muy claro que no queri que slieras.

Kagome: es que, estaba a-aburrida y q-queria saber p-porque no dejabas que saliera de mi habitación

Inuyasha: debias haber esperado a que yo te lo dijera!! Cuando yo mando algo se cumple sin rechistar entendiste!!

Inuyasha gritaba mucho y muy alto, todos los del castillo debian de oirle, Kagome temblaba contra la pared, los gritos que caba Inuyasha la asustaban mucho, queria irse de ahí cuanto antes, y llorar, llorar como nunca en su vida.

Inuyasha seguia gritandola cosas desagradables, pero ella estaba como ida, no esuchaba su voz, simplemente se habia quedado como dormida pero con los ojos abiertos.

Las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos automáticamente, y empezaron a derramarse en contra de su voluntad. Inuyasha se sorprendio mucho al verla y dejo de gritar.

Inuyasha: q-que?

Kagome: eres… eres... un completo estupido insensible!!!

Diciendo esto salto de la cama y corrio hacia la puerta, salio dando un portazo y dejando a Inuyasha muy sorprendido por su comportamiento.

Volvio a maldecir entre dientes y golpeo con el puño cerrado la cama, hundiendolo hasta mas no poder.

Kagome corria pero no a su habitación, corria hacia la salida, que irse y olvidarse de todo, de los vampiros, de Inuyasha… no soportaba estar mas alli.

En su carrera por alcanzar la libertad, aparto a varios vampiros bruscamente, ya que no veia ni or donde iba ni quien habia en medio debido a que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos completamente.

Al doblar una de las muchas esquinas del castillo, choco con alguien de frente, y por inercia, reboto hacia atrás, perdiendo asi el equilibrio, pero antes de caer, una mano fuerte y fria cogio su muñeca, poniendola de pie y evitando que se cayera.

Kagome tenia la respiración agitada de tanto correr, miro al que la tenia agarrada, y vio unas preciosas orbes doradas junto con una mirada y un semblante serios.

Se sorprendio mucho, ya que se parecia mucho a Inuyasha.

¿?: quien eres?

Kagome: me llamo K-Kagome

¿?: sabes quien soy?

Kagome nego con la cabeza.

¿?: soy Sesshomaru, y este castillo es mio

Kagome: que? Yo pense que era de Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: vaya, veo que conoces a mi hermano

Kagome: h-hermanos

Sesshomaru: eres alguna amante suya?

Kagome: n-no

Sesshomaru: y por que vas en tu forma humana?

Kagome: y-yo soy humana

Sesshomaru: que? Que haces tu aquí!?

Kagome: Inuyasha me trajo

Sesshomaru: que?

De un movimiento brusco Sesshomaru acorralo a Kagome contra la pared de espaldas, le corrio el pelo para un lado, dejando su cuello desnudo, y unas marcas de colmillos a la vista.

Sesshomaru: el te mordio... como es posible que no seas un vampiro?

Kagome: n-no lo se

Sesshomaru: ese estupido no debio de hacerlo bien, ahora veras como chupa un vampiro la sangre de verdad...

Y sin mas enterro sus colmillos en el suave y delicado cuello de Kagome, justo en el mismo lugar en el que Inuyasha lo habia hecho anteriormente. Empezo a succionar sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor.

Notaba como su sangre subia hasta su cuello y salia por las pequeñas perforaciones, dejandola cada vez mas y mas devil. Empezo a marearse y a ver borroso, el vampiro la habia succionado demasiada sangre, y si seguia asi conseguiria que se desmallara.

Sus brazos y sus piernas empezaron a flojearle y temblarle, hasta que no pudo aguantar mas de pie, derrumbandose contra el vampiro, quien la agarro de la pequeña cintura para sujetarla ya que ella no podia moverse, era como un cuerpo inerte.

Con las piernas dobladas, los brazos colgando y la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en el brazo del vampiro, se encontraba ahora una debil Kagome.

Sintio como pronto perderia el conocimiento, y empezo a cerrar los ojos, pero no lso termino de cerrar cuando noto como Sesshomaru era retirado bruscamente de ella y lanzado al suelo de un puñetazo.

Antes de caer fue agarrada por un fuerte brazo, el dueño de ese brazo la subio a su hombro, y tras decir unas palabras que en ese momento eran incomprensibles para Kagome, la llevo a su habitación y la tumbo en la cama.

Kagome noto como era depositada cuidadosamente en la cama y después un peso se ponia sobre ella.

Inuyasha se hecho encima de Kagome, sin cargar todo su peso en ella, coloco los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Kagome y se inclino hacia ella quedando sus caras muy cerca.

Kagome notaba como una respiración agitada recorria su cara, haciendola sentir bien, lo siguiente que sintio fueron unos tibios labios algo mojados, e instantáneamente abrio los suyos para dejar paso a una lengua calida y humeda que recorria toda su boca con pasion.

Después de unos minutos haciendo el mismo proceso, el calor de la lengua y del cuerpo desaparecieron casi de golpe, mientras ella caia de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

CONTINUARA!


	7. preguntas sin respuesta

CAP.7 Preguntas sin respuesta

A la mañana siguiente Kagome abrio los ojos pesadamente, le dolia la cabeza, se puso una mano en la frente y se levanto de la cama tambaleandose, estaba debil y mareada, no tenia ni ganas ni fuerza para moverse, asi que se volvio a acostar en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Se paso la lengua por la boca, notando un sabor extraño, se paso el dedo por la boca y vio que lo que tenia en el dedo y por la boca era una sustancia roja, ¿roja?

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, prefirio quedarse en la cama, aun no podia levantarse.

Al ver que nadie contestaba la puerta se abrio, dejando paso a una criada que le tria el desayuno, Kagome se sorprendio al verla alli, ¿no era ella misma una criada?

Se inclino pesadamente hacia la muchacha, quien le dejo el desayuno en el suelo acompañado de unas pastillas y un paño mojado en agua.

-no se levante, no esta en condiciones- sugirió mientras se acercaba a ella con el paño, un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-porque me traes todo esto?- pregunto Kagome volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama.

La chica le puso el paño en la frente y le dio a tomar las pastillas junto con el vaso de agua, -son ordenes explicitas de Lord Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…- se metio las pastillas a la boca y mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca recordo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, aun seguia enfadada con el, -es estupido- finalizo tragandose las pastillas junto con el agua de un sorbo.

-yo no puedo opinar sobre eso y usted tampoco deberia hacerlo- dijo mientras empezaba a marcharse.

-oye, nuca te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

-no me extraña, no soy nueva, pero soy la sirvienta personal de Lord Sesshomaru, por eso no me habiais visto nunca.

-entiendo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Rin

-encantada Rin, yo soy Kagome- dijo sonriendo.

La chica no contesto, simplemente hizo una reverencia.

-veo que eres humana, ¿a ti tambien te obligaron a ser su sirvienta?

-no, yo elegi serlo por propia voluntad- contesto segura y seria.  
-que? Porque?

-no creo que sea conveniente decirselo pero… deberia plantearse algo

-el que?

-¿Por qué sigue usted con el señor Inuyasha?- y diciendo esto salio por la puerta haciendo una reverencia y cerrando delicadamente.

Kagome se quedo pensativa, ¿Qué porque seguia con Inuyasha?, menuda pregunta, estaba claro que estaba alli contra su voluntad y no podia escapar, ¿Por qué mas seria?, aunque era bien cierto que Inuyasha le parecia atractivo y sexy eso no significaba nada, ni los intimos encuentros que habian compartido… no podia ser por nada mas, no tenia logica… era ridiculo.

Volvio a concentrarse en la extraña sustancia roja de sus labios, no sabia como podia haber llegado ahí, ni siquiera recordaba lo que habia pasado la noche anterior después de salir de la habitación de Inuyasha, y ese nombre… Lord Sesshomaru… le sonaba familiar… pero no sabia de que, y eso era lo extraño…

Noto como de la nada empezaba a tener sueño, esas pastillas a parte de curar el dolor de cabeza debian llevar algun somnifero, y cerrando los ojos poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormida.

Horas después abrio los ojos de nuevo, ya no le dolia la cabeza, pero seguia estando debil, seguramente porque no habia comido nada.

Se sento en el borde de la cama con intencion de levantarse, pero algo bien fornido se lo impidio, tumbandola de nuevo. Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con las hermosas orbes doradas de Inuyasha pero… ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha alli?

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto notablemente molesta.

-te cuido- aseguro seriamente.

-no me hacne falta tus cuidados, se cuidarme yo sola- aseguro segura de si misma.

-pues no es lo que me diste a entender anoche- dijo mirandola a los ojos fijamente.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a después de que salieras de mi habitación

-no… no lo recuerdo

-Sesshomaru te mordio, te estaba dejando sin sangre

Entonces Kagome recordo lo que habia pasado en el pasillo, pero nada mas…

-que paso después?

-te traje aquí y te di un poco de mi sangre

Automáticamente Kagome llevo su mano a sus labios, la sustancia roja era sangre, sangre de Inuyasha. Le miro a el, concretamente sus tiernos labios, tenia dos pequeñas perforaciones, que seguramente se las habia hecho el para pasarle la sangre.

Recordo lo que paso después, alguien la tumbo en su cama y después la… besó. Inuyasha la habia besado.

Rapidamente se tapo la boca con las manos.

-me besaste- logro susurrar.

-eso no fue un beso, solo te pase mi sangre- aseguro ladenado la cabeza avergonzado.

-y no habia otra forma mejor que besarme?- grito enfadada.

-ya he dicho que no te bese! Y era necesario!- gruño el.

-pero igualmente podrias haberlo hecho de otra forma!

-no habia otra!

-solo besandome podias hacerlo?- pregunto ironica.

-eso no fue un beso!

-si lo fue!

-no!

-si!

-maldita sea! Quieres saber como es un beso de verdad?

-qu…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que los gelidos labios de Inuyasha se habia posado sobre los suyos, besandola lentamente ya que ella no correspondia, pero poco a poco el lugar que ocupaba la sorpresa lo ocupaba ahora la pasion, correspondiendo el beso y haciendo que se volviera mas apasionado. Sus lenguas bailaban acompasadas, explorando la humedad caidad del otro con furia y ansias. Lentamente Inuyasha fue recostando a Kagome sobre la cama y tumbandose sobre ella, no rompian el beso ni para recuperar el aire aunque les faltaba, no querian separarse…

Empezo a notar como la sangre se acumulaba en un mismo lugar, haciendo el dolor insoportable, ¿Cómo un simple beso podia producir ese efecto en el?

Enloquecido por el placer, Inuyasha empezo a acariciar el cuerpo de Kagome de arriba abajo lentamente, mientras ella reprimia los suspiros o los ahogaba en la boca de Inuyasha y sentia como su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera diferente ante las caricias de Inuyasha. Kagome tambien queria participar, por lo que empezo a acariciarle la cara a Inuyasha.

El roce de las palidas manos de Kagome sobre su cara le hizo reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no podia hacer eso, no debia hacerlo. Se separo de ella como si quemara, y salio de la habitación dando un portazo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, dejando a Kagome algo confusa y con la respiración entrecortada.

CONTINUARA!


	8. entrando al juego, confesión

Bueno, aquí está después de mucho timpo, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por esperar.

- - - - - - - - - - -

CAP.8 Entrando al juego, confesion

Otra vez, otra vez lo mismo, otra vez la habia besado, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué la besaba y luego se iba?, ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?, si asi fuese ella no estaria dispuesta a permitirselo, la estaba usando, y siempre era lo mismo, la besaba, se apartaba bruscamente de ella, maldecia entre dientes y por lo bajo, y después se iba dando un portazo. Esto no podia ser, no debia dejarse seducir por el, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse seducir por el, ya se habia reido bastante de ella, ahora le tocaba a ella entrar en accion y seducirle a el, jugarian los dos, y verian quien es el mas debil, pero por supuesto ella aguantaria aunque fuera un infierno, y no se dejaria ganar por nada del mundo, no pararia hasta que el estuviese comiendo de su mano…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Golpeo la copa llena de vino contra la mesa de madera, haciendo que la copa se quebrara y se rompiera, el vino se derramara y los cristales rotos hicieran profundos cortes en sus palidas manos, dejando la sangre fluir libremente y se derramase en diminutas gotas que recorrian desde su mano hasta el suelo.

Levanto la mano de la mesa y se saco los pequeños cristales incrustados en la mano, y nada mas acabar de quitarlos todos observo como las heridas empezaban a cerrarse y la sangre dejaba de caer para dejar la piel de la mano como estaba antes de ser cortada, quedando la mano igual que antes.

Cerro la mano con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-mierda- dijo entre dientes, -no puede volver a pasar…

El anciano que estaba frente a el observo toda la situación sin inmutarse un solo instante.

-debes calmarte Inuyasha- aconsejo este.

-no puedo Toutousai, lo he intentado y no puedo

-no te traumatices, es algo normal, no lo puedes evitar, sabes que no puedes controlar tus sentimientos- intento calmarle.

-lo se pero… ¿Por qué de ella?, ¿Por qué de la unica mujer que puede acabar conmigo y con mi clan?- pregunto angustiado.

-los sentimientos son algo imposible de descifrar, creeme, lo se-aseguro.

-¿que debo hacer?- pregunto dandole la espalda.

-lo que creas conveniente, haz caso a lo que te digan tus sentimientos

-no es tan facil- dijo volteandose, pero se encontraba solo, Toutousai se habia ido dejandole reflexionando, -ese viejo loco- mascullo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La mañana paso muy pesada para Inuyasha, Kagome se comportaba de manera extraña, no hacia mas que insinuarsele y hacerle carantoñas, y aunque el estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de cogerla por su delicada cintura, besarla apasionadamente y hacerle el amor alocadamente sobre la cama, le costaba infinitamente resistirse a sus encantos, y a su miembro le pasaba lo mismo, ya que con cada movimiento que ella hacia, notaba como la sangre se acumulaba en un mismo lugar, atormentandolo por dentro.

Para Kagome no fue distinto, intentar seducir a Inuyasha y estar todo el dia pegada a el era un tormento para ella, a el parecia no importarle todo lo que le hacia, pero a ella le estaba costando demasiado, era como entrar en la boca del lobo, y el lobo no se daba cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a entrar en su boca… o eso le parecia a ella…

Como le parecia que no daba resultado, decidio cambiar de tactica, y en vez de coquetearle a el, se lo hacia a sus hombres, haciendo asi, que se pusiera celoso.

Se paso asi toda la tarde, viendo como Inuyasha ardia en rabia, al parecer ese plan daba mas resultado que el anterior, y no pararia hasta que pudiera controlarle.

Se fue a la gran sala por donde paso el primer dia que la treajeron al castillo, estaba llena de vampiros pero como Inuyasha iba detrás de ella y no dejaria que le pasara nada, no se preocupaba.

A todo el que pasaba por su lado le guiñaba el ojo exageradamente o le tiraba un beso muy expresivo para que Inuyasha la viera.

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que se topo con alguien a quien no esperaba, Kouga, el vampiro que la habia hipnotizado y que, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Inuyasha, la habria violado. De solo pensarlo se puso nerviosa, y que el la estuviera mirando fijamente con cara de pervertido y ojos deseosos no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero a lo lejos vio como Inuyasha los miraba con expresión seria, y si no le conociera, juraria que estaba esperando a que Kouga hiciera algo para pasar a la accion.

Decidio que seguiria con su plan de seducir a Inuyasha costase lo que costase, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Kouga para lograrlo.

Con miedo se acomodo el pelo y le sonrio forzadamente mientras el sonreia arrogante.

Se armo de valor y se encamino hacia el, el no se inmuto mientras ella se aproximaba, y cuando por fin llego a su lado, rozo ligeramente su pierna con la de el, notando como el se estremecia al suave contacto e Inuyasha ponia cara de desagrado y… celos…

Cuando termino de pasar por su lado, respiro de tranquilidad, ya habia pasado lo peor, o eso creia ella, ya que en cuanto dio tres pasos el la volteo bruscamente y la beso del mismo modo, sin cuidado, haciendola daño con los colmillos, todo lo contrario a…

-sueltala bastardo- asestando un golpe seco y fuerte en la mejilla del otro, tirandolo nuevamente al suelo.

…Inuyasha.

-te avise aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero verte cerca de ella, o yo mismo me ocupare de convertirte en puro polvo, ¿me he explicado claro?- dijo desafiandolo.

Kouga se levanto del suelo con cara de enfado, miro a Kagome, quien se ocultaba detrás de Inuyasha como una niña pequeña en las faldas de su madre. Después miro a Inuyasha, quien tenia una expresión dura y amenazadora.

-transparente- culmino definitivamente yéndose lejos de ahí.

Inuyasha se volvio mirandola fijamente, para después cogerla ligeramente pero bien apretado del brazo, arrastrandola por los pasillos hasta su habitación (la de ella), la empujo dentro de la misma y después cerro la puerta con fuerza tras de si.

Volvio a mirarla, tenia una cara de rabia incontenible, a Kagome le daba miedo verle asi.

La agarro por los hombros zarandeándola de un lado para otro con brusquedad.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes mujer?- pregunto con rabia.

-¿Qué? No entiendo

-¿Por qué te me insinuabas y después pasabas de mi?- meneandola.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?- se defendio.

-¡si me importa!- grito, -no puedes ponerme el bocado en la boca y después arrebatarmelo como si nada, ¡no juegues conmigo!

-¡tu tambien jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos!- dijo sin pensar.

Se tapo la boca con las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, y alo habia dicho, habia cometido un grave error, era como delatarse a si misma, habia chafado su plan por ser una inconsciente, y ahora Inuyasha la tendria a su merced.

-etto… yo no…- intento arreglaro.

-callate- la ordeno y seguidamente la beso sin darla tiempo a protestar.

El beso fue calido y exigente, los dos correspondian a las ansias del otro con el mismo ardor. Se devoraban la boca por dentro y por fuera como bestias hambrientas.

Debido a la falta de aire se separaron mirandose a los ojos, hasta que Kagome rompio el silencio.

-te quiero- confeso.

Esas palabras dañaron a Inuyasha hasta el fondo de su corazon.

-y yo a ti pero…- dudo.

-¿pero?

-no podemos estar juntos, lo nuestro es imposible- aseguro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto angustiada.

-todo, mi clan, tu familia… somos completamente distintos…

-no me importaria dejarlo todo para quedarme contigo- Inuyasha sintio una punzada en el corazon, y le dieron ganas de decirla que se quedara con el para siempre, pero se aguanto, por el bien de los dos, -por favor… Inuyasha- rogo la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

Inuyasha le acaricio lentamente el rostro y le aparto de la frente un ondulado mechon rebelde de pelo.

-lo siento, Kagome- cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta sin mirarla y salio por donde habia entrado, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Kagome callo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Inuyasha se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, escuchando como Kagome derramaba lagrimas por el. Toutousai se encontraba afuera tambien, ya que le habia estado esperando.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunto preocupado.

-es lo mejor- concluyo bajando la cabeza con el corazon hecho mil pedazos mientras se alejaba del lugar y una solitaria lagrima caia por su rostro.

CONTINUARA!

- - - - - - - -

Se acabó, siento haberles hecho esperar pero estaba ocupada con los examenes y demás, pero a partir de ahora espero poder tener más tiempo para dedicarle a mis fics, espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por los rewvies. muchos besos.

keka.


End file.
